Enchanted Regains
by AngelRose15
Summary: Two siblings will take the journey that they never expected as they discover hardships and turmoils. Mari and Matthew's lives take a twist after they unravele some unsettling truths about their family and learn what true sibling love is really about . Meanwhile they will encounter the dangers and lessons of using Ruix magic and Mari the responsibility of being an enchantress.


**Greetings to all.I just wanted to say that I hope that you all enjoy this little story that I've written up and forgive the many mistakes you might find. English isn't my main languages. XP Also I own nothing besides the ideas that pop into my mind and OC's XP J.K Rowling is the owner of everything and I'm just here making scribbles. This is a Semi-Harry potter fanfic.**

**ENCHANTED REGAINS CHAPTER 1**

A handsome man strode through the fruit section of a fruit vendor and inspected the merchandise with care. "Do you have any more ripe kiwis? I don't want them to start attracting flies before they're used. "The grim vendor turned from an already attended customer and as soon as his old eyes landed on the light haired man he smiled.

"Why of course Mr. Evans, my gut told me you'd want something of the sort so I ordered an extra crate just in case. I'm hoping and guessing the restaurant plan is going to begin soon?"

Hearing the word the so called Mr. Evans chuckled. "That's why I always come to you Mr. McGregor. You're the best man to be stocked with fruit and to get the news around." His green eyes twinkled slightly. "I'm actually planning on opening it soon... it's in the budget in all but." Mr. Evans gave a small frown. "..My wife still doesn't agree with the idea. You know how she is Mr. McGregor, believes it could be a waste of time and resources when I already work the veterinary clinic." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "But overall I think it's a good idea no matter what Angela or my brothers believe. Plus I'm pretty sure Mari and Matthew will be grateful once they're older."

Mr. Gregor gave a nod and smiled. "Oh yes, I'm sure that daughter of yours will love it; last time she came she was babbled animatedly about it opening and her cooking the Italian pasta." The old man gave a small chuckle. "As for your four year old boy, he seems to be pretty alright with it, but he is still young after all."

Mr. Evans chuckled animatedly and took out his wallet. "Anyways I need to be on my way. Angela and her sister are expecting my brother and me to join them for a family night." Taking in his words Mr. Gregor complied and exchanged his fruit for the money. As the bags were being handed in the elderly man held it firmly making sure Mr. Evans looked up.

"Timothy." Mr. Evans rose stared curiously not used for the elderly man referring to him by his first name unless it was something worthwhile. "Now, you know you got a mighty passion for that mixing and cooking of yours. Those animals are fine in your care, but I want you to think what makes you proud, not just your wife or brother." And with that he let go of the bag and stared sternly.

Completely taken back and perplexed by Mr. McGregor's words, Timothy let a smile twitch his lips as he nodded before walking off and giving a small wave. "Have a good afternoon sir."

Walking away from the site Timothy zipped up his jacket and strode toward the direction of his home. The afternoon had a gray foggy mist as the wind blew leaves and trash through cold the streets of Denver Colorado. Wrinkling his nose the green eyed man kept his pace before the hairs of his neck rose. A sudden sensation rose over him and he looked straight ahead hoping it wasn't something besides his imagination. No later than a few seconds that he echoed those thoughts a loud crackling noise sounded behind him and on instinct he turned around. A dark whirl of nothing occurred behind him and in an instant the dark color materialized into a man. Where once had appeared the object now laid standing an elderly looking man with half-moon spectacles, a thick long robe matched topped with a tall hat, and a cherry long beard.

On instinct Timothy reached for something in his jacket pocket, but remembered with regret that the object he searched for hadn't been placed in there for nearly five years. Timothy's eyes never left the man that had appeared, but they stared at him with surprise, fear, and anger.

"I see that you've been doing some grocery shopping Mr. Timothy. Always did enjoy a sweet fruit from time to time." The man spoke with a cherry pleasure in his voice as his hand pulled out a stick from his robes. And with a small wave of the stick a kiwi that had been inside Timothy's bag flew out and landed in his hand. "Even though peaches were always a preferred fruit of mine."

Timothy was still speechless and paralyzed by the elderly man's presence. And seeing the stunt he had just pulled left him jaw slacken. After a brief moment, he regained his sense and continued to glare with displeasure. "D...dumb..." He straightened up and his composure was fixed. "I mean Dumbledore, what a pleasant and complete surprise to find you here in Denver. I didn't think I'd ever have the pleasure to see my former headmaster again." A strong hint of sarcasm has ever evident in Timothy's tone of speaking to the so called Dumbledore. Looking over his shoulder he made sure that no one was around to witness his or the other man's presence; thankfully for him not a single soul besides the two men and a dark grey cat were present.

"Ah, well my appearance came as a surprise because if it had been announced it wouldn't have been, as you stated, a surprise." Dumbledore gave cherry smile to match his tone. "But it does not pass my me that you seem quite dissettled by my presence and arrival. I hope I wasn't intruding your walk at an inconvenient time, but it is always important to be in contact with former students."

At his words Timothy bite his tongue not wanting to retort in a way that would later get him in deeper conversation. "I know what the definition of surprise is, but I wish to know why after many years the great Dumbledore has decided to searched for this former student. Certainly I'm not the only Hogwarts graduate that you are seeking, or pursuing."

Stretching his long fingers as the wooden stick was replaced inside the long robe; Dumbledore's expression stayed the same even at the sound of Timothy's hostility. "You make it seem like if greeting you was a horrible deed, but I'm assuming you have a more pending question you are craving to ask." Dumbledore waved his hand as sign for Timothy to proceed in talking.

Hesitating for a few brief moments he finally stepped forward in what appeared as anger. "You're right, and then I'll ask. How the fuck did you find me?" If it was possible to hurt someone by glaring the elderly man would have been hurt.

"Now Mr. Rossi, it isn't very welcoming to talk to someone in that manner." A third and sudden voice had spoken besides Dumbledore. The cat that had been quiet the whole time had transformed into an elderly women with a tall black hat and round spectacles.

"No, don't be ignited Ginevera, I'm sure Mr. Rossi here is just taking in our arrival. But by the vendor's words, I believe he is now... Mr. Evans, is that correct?"

Nothing more could have aggravated Timothy at the moment. "You were listening on my conversations? You were spying on me! For how long has my presence been known to you both, and answer my fucking question! How did you find me?" The pale and calm face that once was framed onto Timothy had been completely transformed into one of utter anger.

"Well I never!" The elderly women gasped. "I would have thought that your language would have improved all these years Mr. Evans or Rossi, but it seems old habits die hard."

"Now now Mr. Evans, or as you wish to be called, there is a place and time for everything. And this is certainly not the adequate location for such hysteria." Dumbledore's expression remained calm and without rupture. "But I'm sure your questions will all be answered soon, that is if we are able to find a safe and humble place for a calm discussion. Perhaps your home would be appropriate Mr. Evans."

Timothy knew it was a statement more than a suggestion or question. But before he could reject Dumbledore spoke again. "Plus that way we can express more of your secret guided home." And at his words Timothy froze. _'He knows, but how is it possible that he knew.'_

And after what seemed like an hourly dragged minute he nodded quite reluctantly. "Just follow me."


End file.
